Naruto Variations Redux
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: When Naruto was born, the third hokage kept a watch for the youngster as he grew up. In this story, things will change slightly as instead of just watching out. The third hokage adopts and raises Naruto as his own son. This is a reworking of my old story Naruto Variations. Review if you would like, and I hope you have a good day
1. Chapter 1: A change

The night of change, the night of the great attack, it had been the night of tragedy and the night of death and destruction. The night had started with an unknown attack by an unknown masked man. Of course few if anyone ever would know of that small fact. Those who would know wouldn't talk about it so openly as it would fall into the file of great government secrets. Hiruzen took a deep breath. This had been one of the most costly ones in his whole life. He looked up at the destruction. He then looked at the baby who had been delivered to him by the ANBU who had found him with the corpses of the Hokage and his wife.

He looked at the young boy. He knew who the boy was, the son of Minato and Kushina. The son of the Hokage, the holder now of the nine tails demon. He was going to have a hard path in front of him. He knew the boy would have to deal with the hate of the village. They would look at him as the reason for why they lost their family members. Well, that was if they knew the truth of the boy. It wouldn't be fair, and it was possible others would target him. Like the people who had caused the attack in the first place. Hiruzen lost someone more close to, his wife Biwako. She had been killed during the start of the attack by the masked man. The masked man who was still possibily out there targeting the boy.  
He looked at the poor baby now an orphan before he was a full day old. What to do with him, what could he do with the boy. He could have the village just not talk about the fact that he was the demon. That would work as it would allow the boy to grow up not knowing and perhaps having a normal childhood. Yet what was he kidding, the people would remember what they had lost this day. It would only make sense, as that would be the logical thing. Now, he couldn't just let the boy grow up isolated in the village that would never work. He couldn't have his son or Kakashi look after the boy, they were both to young. He had to give the young man a good role model to flow and help him in his times of troubles, though.

His mind thought about finding Jiraiya and having the frog sage himself and his former student raise the boy. It was the son of his own student after all. He thought about that for a good moment. Ultimately he chose against that idea. As Jiraiya wasn't the type to settle down and the boy would have to grow up between villages traveling. He also wondered if Jiraya was the best rolemodel for a little boy.Would he have to send the boy to an orphanage? He considered that for a good moment before deciding against it as it would be the worst situation of them all.

Hiruzen picked up the boy as he held him in his arms. It reminded him of his two boys and when they were young. He looked at him and paused as he saw the innocent look on the boys face. He took a deep breath as he thought about the boy and his future. As well as his own. He had not thought he would be the hokage again, he thought he was retired. It would seem that fate had another idea in its mine than him living out a quiet life. He looked at the blonde for a good moment.

Hiruzen knew what he had to do, he was thinking of ways to get away from the duty that was also his now. He took out a folder after putting the young baby in the basket next to him. A paper of adoption to be filled out by him. It was the duty of the new hokage to clear up the things left over by the old one. In this case, he was going to take the young boy into his own family, and he was going to raise him as his own son. This night reminded him he wasn't dead, and he had a lot he still had to do for the village. Raising Minato's son was the least he could do given how Minato and Kushina had given their lives to save them all.

What was he getting himself into, could he handle this kid? He wasn't sure, but he would need to work hard as both a new father again, and a hokage again. At least he could rope his son, Asuma into helping as well as Kakashi. He figured they would be more than willing to help out for time to time. It would be a situation where the boys could help out and also work to learn how to be adults. He knew someday they would either be fathers or have their own gennin teams. This would help with that a lot.

Finishing the paperwork, he signed it. It was advantage for being the boss of the village to be able to get away with what he would want from time to time. He would have the events of the night kept from the boy. He would also leave the fact that the boy was the holder out of the public eye to prevent them from being seen as a problem. He would be known as the orphan son of the former hokage. He would be treated with more respect, though. Hiruzen would make the boy earn everything he could and prevent him from having the easy path.

Hiruzen was tired and worn out from the day. It was still early in the morning as he got up. The sun was straighting to raise. He knew the funerals would be starting to be prepared, that he was going to be very busy as he picked up the basket the boy was in. He would take the baby to the hospital to make sure he was taken care of and that he was healthy. He would have the boy watched, and when he could he would collect Naruto and take him home. He would then have a talk with his son Asuma into helping out as his other son had already moved out of his home.  
As he headed out, he wondered how this would change both his life as well as the future of the village. Was he right to adopted the boy. Only time would tell, but it felt like the right move and the most moral choice. One thing was for sure, he couldn't retire any time soon.

A/N- Just an idea I had in my head, that I figured that would be fun to write down and make into a bit of a story. Hope you enjoyed this, and that you have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Days

The morning sun rose above the horizon giving off beautiful blues, reds and oranges. It was a lovely morning for the people of Konoha. The hokage was already up at work ready to tackle the paperwork and meetings. The basic work of someone who was the leader of one of the five most powerful villages in the whole of the world. Hiruzen looked at the scene before himself quietly. He looked down at the village buildings. It wasn't the idea place to look as the balcony of his home was a better place to look at people working, but this was a good enough view for himself.

Hiruzen looked around his office, there were more pictures of the last few years than anything else that would be in the office. He looked at each of them in turn. He smiled softly as he looked at the picture of his grandson being born. His first one, Konohamaru, who was now a good 9 year old who caused as much trouble as possible and followed Naruto around trying to be like the older boy and had for a good while now. He looked at the picture of his adopted son as well. They were in a number of places. The old man had felt the time of age wearing on him, but having a youngster to push him made him feel more alive and more engaged in the village then he would have without the youngster.

Hiruzen smiled to himself as he looked and thought about how Naruto had grown from a baby to a pre-teen who was going to become a ninja rather soon. Hiruzen thought about the test, Iruka had already told him about the test that was going to happen and what the test to graduate the academy happened to be. It was the shadow clone jutsu. Creating shadow clones. Hiruzen had known about that test for a good couple of weels. Naruto was naturally horrible at them, but he was hard working. He had to try different ways of teaching the jutsu. In the end ended up going over the top with the training as somehow the boy learned the multiclone jutsu down far easier then the normal version. Perhaps it was cause the amount of chakra the boy had naturally being both a Uzumaki clan member and as the holder of a tailed beast.

Hiruzen had kept a close eye on the boy, and he had the help of his son and Kakashi sometimes as well. He had to make sure the boy didn't turn into a tailed beast in the middle of the village. He remembered a lesson his own teacher, Hashirama told him long before. About how his wife said that she was able to contain the beast cause she was able to understand love and was accepted by others. He hoped his acceptance of Naruto would help him in a similar fashion as he grew up.

The boy had been good for Asuma to have around. He kept in the village except for a small journey to find himself out working for the twelve ninja guardians for the Fire Lord. He figured that it had done him some good, but also he was already more mature than in the past. He was in a relationship again with Kurenai which was always good for his mindset.

Over at the academy, Naruto was in the middle of a lesson. The young man was sitting in the front as his adopted father, brother, and Kakashi as well. He needed to be close so he could hear the words of the professor and focus on the words more and perhaps do a bit better. He did his best, but he wasn't the greatest student. He still did pretty good in class. He was in the middle of the class. His work with jutsu and his fighting was while clumbsy to some degree getting more and more solid as he worked hard on it often.

He had to be doing something and sitting still wasn't a friend of him and focus. He started to pratice his handseals as he sat there, it was a good way to kill two stones at one, give himself something to do when he listened, something he was better at, and also practicing something that was going to be very important to him and his future as a ninja. His excitement was obvious as he sat there working the seals as he looked at Asuma.

He had friend, but no one close. He didn't like Sasuke, as he looked over he made a face at the Uchiha as he then got one back from Sakura and Ino of course. The two of them lived for their crushes on Sasuke. Sakura was, of course, cute, but um she was loud and well a know it all. That kind of rubbed him the wrong way for some reason as he returned the face she made back at her. He would show them that he was just as good as the top two students. They were so superior. His competitive nature made him a bit different then perhaps if he had grown up alone without any guidance.

"You three stop with the faces now," Iruka said looking at the three of them. He knowi that they could be trouble makers something. Iruka had talked to the hokage about Naruto a few times and his rivalry with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had gotten better after some talks with his adopted father and work with him over the years. He had grown a lot since starting at the academy.

"Alright, today we are going to do the test to see who will be a ninja," Iruka commented as he looked at the group. He knew that he taught each of them well and was sure they would pass. Iruka sat at a desk with Mizuki as the two looked at the ninja line up. Sakura and Sasuke first and second down to Naruto who was in the middle of the pack and Shikamaru who was at the end of the was to be done by rank in the class.

Naruto blinked as he saw the look he got from Sakura after her success as if challenging him to do better than the perfect clone she created. He saw the smug look on Sasuke's face as well when he was done, the two getting their headbands. He was going to get his too, and he was going to get his in style. He waited as he had his turn. His confidence meets his excitement as he had been practicing. He did the handseals he had been praticing before hand. "Multi-clone jutsu," Naruto called out as he created a dozen clones all perfect for a moment as he then released them a moment later. He smirked looking back at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke narrows his eyes at Naruto and Sakura giving him a look right back as he walked up and picked up his headband.

As he picked it up, he smiled brightly as he had achieved what he had wanted to for well ever. He was an official ninja of the leaf. He sat back down as he watched the rest pass as well. It was hard to stay still as others went on working on theirs, he clapped when he saw others find success.

"Well now, tomorrow you have off, go and enjoy yourself and get yourself ready in two days you will find out where you are, congratulations on graduating, go enjoy yourselves," Iruka said noticing how fast the class was empty after he made the statement.

Naruto went outside. He saw that many kids had family waiting as he looked around. He wondered where gramps was. He saw his old man as gramps given that he was the age of a grandpa, despite being his adopted father. He blinked before he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Now congrats, Naruto you did well," Hiruzen said giving Naruto a warm smile.

"Thanks it was awesome, the multi-clone jutsu worked just as I practiced," he said with a smile. "Gramps, can we get some ramen as a celebration?" he asked figuring he had he earned it.

"Sure, of course, this is a big day and you deserve it," Hiruzen said pride in his tone as he was proud of Naruto and his achievements.

Hiruzen would have to figure out what to do for teams. He had been debating what team to put Naruto on, and how to balance teams. Naruto wasn't at the bottom of the class. So if Hiruzen was going to put him on a balanced team, putting him on a team with Sasuke wouldn't work so well. Yet having them on the same team was appealing. Then he would have to figure out the third person for the team. Would the Hyuuga complain about members of the two key familes being on a team without them having a member on the team. He would give out the teams to their teachers the next day. He would have all night to think on what team he wanted his adopted son on. One led by his adopted brother, or one led by his father's teacher.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know what I will do for teams, I will think about it, but I think I will make it a not canon team to just change things up and have fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Teams

Hiruzen sat down at his desk it was the early in the morning, but it was an important day as it was the time that he was going to have to put his students onto different teams for their future. He had to pick teams for the gennin this year. He looked at the files that were laid out before himself. There were thirty names to put together, and he had to find ten jounin names to put these names with.

He looked at a few key ones and then moved the first one in place, taking out three gennin and then putting them in a folder with that of one jounin. That team was set before this moment. The heads of the clans would demand this set up. Sarutobi Asuma would be the jounin sensei for Nara Shikamaru, ,Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. The ShikaInoChou team, as it had been for generations. His son was the only one who had the experience and abilities to work with this team. The heads of the clans had demanded this long before and it was pretty much a given from that point on.

He looked at Uchiha Sasuke and then paused as he looked at the Uchiha. He knew the only one to train him would be Hayate Kakashi, as the boy would have the Sharingan and the only other person with that any more was Kakashi. Then there was Naruto, Minato was the boys father and Kakashi's teacher. The two knew each other, and he knew how Naruto tended to work. Putting him on that team would make sense, and having the Uchiha and Uzumaki on the same team would make a powerful team who could develop to defend the village in the future like his own team. He could see that possiblity for the two in the future.

Hiruzen put Kiba and Shino on the team with Kurenai as he figured the team would specialize in tracking and finding enemies int he future. The group would learn a lot under the power of Kurenai. He thought about it more as he put other teams together. He figured they would work together well and would learn well under a strong woman. Kiba was used to dealing with strong women like his sister and mother.

He came back with the last two choices. Hinata and Sakura. He knew that either would go well on this team, but he knew that putting Sakura on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke would unbalance things. Also, he knew that Sakura was talented when it came to genjutsu, and Kurenai was the most talented teacher of genjutsu. Plus she was a talented independent woman that Sakura could learn a lot from as well. Sakura would go great on that team as she would improve an area of strength and be away from her crush in a situation where she could have a lot of self-growth. That put the heiress of the Hyuuga clan on the same team as the only Uchiha and an Uzumaki. All the children of very important people in the history of the village. Well, it would be a team that would be meant for great things.

He had faith in his adopted son anyhow and to have him growing into a young ninja caused him no limit to the pride he felt. He had a great amount of faith in each of the teams he picked though he knew a number of them would never become great powerful ninja, this class had three possible teams that would grow and become impressive ninja. He would spend the day informing the others about the teams that they had. He would find that they were missions that would be accepted even Kakashi took his on without any problems. He didn't tell Naruto as he had spent the day with Konohamaru working with him on different jutsu and training with him.

Naruto would wake up the next morning not knowing the team he was on as he went to the academy. He looked at his classmates as he walked in and found his seats.

"Hey Naruto, gramps tell you anything about the teams," Kiba asked him as he saw him wanting to know his team ahead of time. He wanted to figure this out and get some inside scope figuring Naruto might of heard something from the Hokage.

"No, I don't know anything. I have not heard a thing about the teams sadly," Naruto replied as Kiba nodded his head and slipped to his desk. He figured Kiba would have to wait to find out.

"Okay class, we are here to give out teams as you know. You will meet with your new teacher tomorrow here, after we give out teams you can go and get to know your teammate or just do your own thing," he said as he looked at the group. "Now team one is..."

Naruto listened to the first names as he listened carefully for his name mostly. It was not going to be his name as he felt his nerves grow along with everyone else as they said more and more names. Was there a chance he wasn't perhaps on a team or something?

"Team Seven, Naruto Sarutobi," he said hearing his adopted name he listened closely to the other names that would be called. He wanted to know who he was on a team with. "Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto heard this and blinked as he let out a sigh as he shook his head. How the hell was he on a team with that guy? This wasn't fair. Of course at the moment, three females were praying to get on this team. Hinata, Sakura and Ino all wanted to be on this team, and only one would be on it. "And lastly Hinata Hyuuga," he said. To Naruto it was the girl who just was red and maybe ill a lot who got called. To Ino and Sakura the world was unfair to not be on a team with Sasuke. Yet to Hinata her face turned crimson as she felt her face heat up. She was to be on a team with Naruto. She couldn't believe her luck. She had dreamed that this would happen. Now it was going to actually happen, this made her so very happy as she felt embarrassed about how happy she was.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno," he announced, as Sakura was in shock, she was on the team with the dog and bug boy. She was on the team with those two. She felt hear heart sink as she let out a sigh disappointed in her team. Ino would hear her team which was not much of a surprise honestly for her though she hoped she wouldn't be on that team. A team with Shikamaru and Chouji. The two of them had worked together for a while, and it made sense. She just had hoped to be on Sasuke's team against all reason.

A/N- I hope you liked this, I wanted to put some logic into what the teams were and well their reactions to their teams.


	4. Chapter 4: The real gennin test

Naruto sat on the bench himself rather hungry as he thought about the day before. He remembered waiting for the meeting and waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He took a deep breath as he looked at Hinata who was still blushing. "Well, I am sure that Kakashi will be here sooner or later. I can't wait to see how strong he is, I have always heard he is the best," Naruto said calmly as he saw the tomato red Hinata. He figured that she wasn't sick or anything after being around her so long the day before and for a bit this morning too. Perhaps she was shy, it seemed possible, but he wasn't sure.

He though back to the introductions the day before. He paused thinking about it.

"Okay why don't you introduce yourselves," Kakashi commented as he looked at the three of them. His tone causal as he had his hands in his pockets. "Tell me about things you like, hate, your dreams for the future, and maybe your hobbies, that type of thing."

"Before we go, why don't you go first sensei, that way we know how to do this," Naruto commented looking at Kakashi. Naruto wanted to know how to do this introduction as he wanted.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, thinks I like and dislike, those are personal, and I don't want to tell you," he said as he looked at the group. "My dreams, well I have never thought of before, as for my hobbies..."

"Kakashi, we know you love those books Jiraya writes. I am sure reading them is your hobby obviously," Naruto called out knowing his teacher pretty well.  
Kakashi sighed, "I have a number of hobbies as you know, Naruto," he commented looking at the hyper active bonde."Since you know me and had to say something you go first Naruto," he said looking at him. He knew his answers already, but he figured he might as well say them out loud.

"Okay, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, and I love having ramen with gramps, or Iruka and you sensei. My hobby is trying different types of ramen. My dream is easy I will become the greatest of all the hokage ever," he said loudly as he announced himself without any fear.

"Hinata why don't you go next?" Kakashi commented to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Well um, my like is my family, my dislike is um well personally and my dream is well," she said pausing tapping her index fingers together as she looked at them. "My dream is to help support the person who matters the most to me," she said her eyes wondering quickly to Naruto once as she got out the statement as fast as she could.

Kakashi noticed what Naruto hadn't, it would seem this girl was interested in the oblvious blonde. It was pretty natural for girls her age to be most interested in boys, though.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream. It is a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke said figuring it was his own turn to go.

The answer surprised Naruto and Hinata as Kakashi nodded his head, he knew the reason for the hatred and said nothing as he then would announce the mission the next day and the time that it would happen. Naruto returned to his thoughts as he looked at the others. He was brought back to reality by Hinata's next reply to him.

Sasuke was sure he would pass. That was all that mattered to him. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all, and he was the best no matter what any one told him. Naruto pretty much ignored his rival as he it wasn't worth his trouble. He figured he would let Sasuke just do his own thing He didn't understand Sasuke, as his background now was a great deal different from that of the Uchiha. "Hinata want something to snack on, sensei won't be here till late, trust me he is always late," Naruto told the two. He saw that neither was up for it and ate a few crackers. He made sure to eat them carefully as he knew everytime when Kakashi meet with gramps he was late.

As time past he was fine as Kakashi showed up late as normal. "Hello, sensei, late again, did you get lost on the road of life?" Naruto asked his tone a bit chipper as he knew Kakashi pretty well, he had watched him as a babysitter from time to time for Hiruzen. "Well it is time for a mission right or is this the test to see if we are good enough to be your team?"

"Who told you about this, Hiruzen?" he asked as he looked at Naruto. He figured he had heard about these test from the old man. "Then you know that most people fail it and never really graduate the first time," he informed Naruto calmly.

"Of course, but I am going to be hokage, I am ready to deal with this or whatever else. We are going to pass it. I am sure. Well somehow we will get by," he informed Kakashi as he looked at him. "I over heard a couple of years ago, and I made sure to remember it, if you want to know who told me. It was you. You were talking about how you failed your first team two years ago to gramps."

So Naruto was more observant than he thought he would be. "Fine, I have two bells, here if you get one of them you pass if not then you don't pass," he said looking at Naruto, he was using this test. Would Naruto know the trick to it already, he wasn't sure?

"Okay, Sasuke, you want revenge this is a step towards that revenge. Hinata you want to pass and impress your family right, lets work together we can do this," Naruto said with his normal high-octane energy behind his words as he was so very determined. "Hinata focus on the real Kakashi, and I will cover you with my clones," Naruto said boldly as he created clones on the spot.

Kakashi knew what Naruto could do, but this was still impressive. He worked well with Hinata who despite being shy was willing to try her best for Naruto. A natural team if he had ever seen one. He sent a clone to attack Naruto. Yet, here Hinata's skills made a difference. She was able to tell Naruto which one to focus on and which one to delay with clones. The two of them were solid together as Naruto's weakness was still his form, but Hinata was pretty good in that area. He was not putting much effort into avoiding them, but it was still pretty good.

Kakashi was impressed by this team. Time went on as they pushed him, but go no where close to getting the bells. Without Sasuke they would have no chance. He knew why he was given this team and that they had issues, that Sasuke was going to be a lone wolf and an issue, but Naruto reminded him so much of Obito. He was able to take out clones, but more replacd the ones that fell as Hinata kept him informed at where he was. The two working together. He figured that they had some understanding of teamwork somewhat. He then noticed Sasuke, and saw him make his move. Throwing shuriken he would seem to hit Kakashi.

Kakashi would turn into a log as he would kick the young Uchiha into the ground. Before he could gather himself he kicked him back and then threw ended up throwing a weighted rope that wrapped Sasuke to the log that was behind him. "Good try, but not good enough lone wolf work doesn't work so well," Kakashi commented as he looked at the other two."Now you two, your have been at this a while, and you must be hungry. Don't give Sasuke any food or help him at all."he said as he put down two meals for them.

Kakashi took his leave as Naruto took the food to Sasuke, "Hey idiot eat up, we need your strength. We have to work together, or we will fail," he said as he didn't care about the rules, they had to win no matter what. As he put the food down, he carefully used a clone to cut Sasuke free and let him have his food.

Kakashi saw him and knew that the boy would work, that this was a team. That he needed to let go of the past. He looked at them as the bell ringed. "Man, I thought we had more time to do this,"Naruto complained.

"Well it seems you failed Naruto. You helped your teammate. You broke the rules and you ate before the mission too. You broke so many rules that it isn't funny," Kakashi said looking at him. "Those who break the rules are scum," he said looking at him. Had he remembered the rest of that statement?

"Yeah, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum, right Kakashi," Naruto commented as Kakashi nodded. "This was a test of teamwork right, I mean the bells and all, it only makes sense that we have to work together. We failed at that okay," he said knowing that they had not worked as a team.

"Yeah, but you still pass you made an effort and caught my interests. You are my team from now on, Team 7, Team Kakashi."

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The 1st Mission

A few months had past since they became a team and Naruto was getting more than a bit annoyed. Naruto was standing with his team in front of the Hokage. His arms crossed in front of himself. He listened to the list of possible missions to go on from Hiruzen directly. Naruto grew more and more annoyed by his words as he looked at the third hokage. He couldn't take hearing these missions that to him were a waist of time.

"No, I don't want to go on those missions. Those are chores, those aren't real missions. I want to go on a real mission. You know with action and adventure and challenging. I don't want to go on these chores missions anymore," he complained as he looked at Hiruzen his face showing how serious he was.

"Naruto, this isn't your time, your just a gennin, you shouldn't dare ask for missions that your not ready for, it isn't your time to have a mission," Iruka commented loudly as he knew that Naruto wasn't ready for as much as he thought he was.

"Are you kidding me, babysitting is something that will make me a better ninja or more ready for fighting for the village,' he countered loudly as he was slapped on the back of his head by Kakashi to shut him up for a moment.

"Naruto, listen, there are many types of missions that come here. Not all of them are adventures, but all of them are paid for, and that money keeps this village going," Hiruzen commented as he looked at him. "We categorize them from A rank to D rank. The missions go to the ranks that are at that level. We aren't going to give a newbie team a mission as they would not live to the end of it most likely," he said calmly, "Now, each of the missions is important and don't try punching over your skill, or we pick them for a reason. You undried and just starting your path as a ninja of course are given a D rank mission."

"Of course, if I am on D rank missions, I will never be tried. Unless I have a real mission, I will never know what I can do"Gramps, we can handle at least a C rank mission," he complained as he looked at him.

"Fine Naruto, I will give you a chance. You will be bodyguards on a C rank mission," he said to them. He figured that they would be able to handle that with Kakashi helping. It was Kakashi after all, and he knew that his adopted son was skilled as well, he just didn't want him to get in over his head.

"Who are we going to be guarding on the mission," Naruto asked as the other two looked on as well as Kakashi who was curious about this mission."Are they someone important like a celebrity or royalty or a mayor or something?"

"No now, this is a mission we just got, I will let you meet him yourselves," he said before picking up his tone, "Send in our visitor."

An old man with a bottle of alcohol walked into the room. He looked like a commoner and maybe a drunk from what Naruto noticed of the man. He looked strong and looked like he worked hard with his hands at least. "Well, a bunch of brats huh," he commented as he looked at the group assembled. This was to be his ninja guard. He wondered if these kids could really be ninja. He took a swig from his bottle as he gathered himself for a moment.

"I am Tazuna, and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect you to get me there safely," he declared bluntly and boldly as he looked at the group of them standing around in front. He could only afford these kids, and that was it. Something he wasn't going to tell them. He wasn't going to tell them the true danger of the mission that they were accepting.

A bit later the group started out of the village each with their own gear heading on the path to the land of the waves. He was going to head down the path as he noticed the water, but didn't think to much of it. Hinata following had noticed the water and noticed it felt off, before she could think more about it though two ninja's came from the water, they were fast moving and fast attacking.

Naruto looked to find that they had their sensei in their chains and he was seemingly gone in moment. He had to act. He felt fear run though him as he saw them coming at him. he prepared to use his shadow clone but as he took out his kunai they were already on him. He had acted to slowly. He looked at them worried he had messed up. He had not acted fast enough and was going to pay for that. He blinked when their chain was pinned to a tree by kunai. A kunai thrown by Sasuke. He moved forward and gathered his courage attacking as he kicked one of them back as he saw the other one moving forward towards the builder. He was out of place to help. He looked on worried as saw Hinata and Sasuke move in front of the builder to protect him with their own bodies. He was not used to the speed or intensity of real combat.

He did have a lot to learn. He knew it now as he saw the attack, he had to focus though on the one in front of him, his clones pushing but being taken out pretty quickly, before he knew it Kakashi had arrived somehow and taken both of the ninjas out in turn so fast he didn't realize what happened for a good moment. Kakashi was so good and so impressive that he had no words for how good he was.  
A moment later the two ninja's were tied up on the ground as Kakashi looked at them. "Interesting, ninja from the mist village, ones known for attacking relentlessly after their target. Chunnin at that," he commented looking at them.

"How did you know about our ambush," one of the demon brothers asked Kakashi.

"Really now, a puddle of water on a clear day, it wasn't to hard to figure out," he informed the pair of brothers. He knew something was up and it clearified that fact to him.

"Why did you let the gennin do the fighting before you stepped in?" Tazuna asked as he wondered if this man figured him out.

"Yes, I could of taken them out quickly, but I needed to know who their target was. Was it a ninja or was it you, Tazuna. If you were under the attack by enemy ninja, the price for the job would be higher as it would have been a B rank mission or higher. This isn't the C rank mission that your being charged for and asking for protection from," Kakashi said looking at the bridge builder as he knew now this wasn't the mission that he had requested help for. "I don't know your reason, and don't care, but this is beyond the pale of mission."

"I don't care, this is the mission we accepted, and as ninja of Konoha. It is our job to protect him and we should do that. We will prove ourselves to gramps and will deal with any ninja that come at us," Naruto declared. He walked forward along the path after he had made the declaration.

Kakashi knew it was already too late to turn down the mission. He knew he would have to focus on watching the kids, but he saw the potential. His goal was to make sure they lived long enough to be able to live up to the potential that he had seen from each of them. Sasuke didn't care, it was a way to get stronger and getting stronger was his goal so he could kill his brother. Hinata while nervous was not going to back down, she had to support Naruto, she felt his bravery and his words and felt more brave herself.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I figured Naruto is stronger than counter and reacted where he didn't in cannon.


	6. Chapter 6: Zabuza

The day went on a bit, as things went pretty good, but of course there was not much he could do. They were going to be targeted by Mist Ninja. That meant that they were going to be attacked, and it could be any time. He knew that if he worried to much that it was not to help. Yet, at the same time if he relaxed to much, he was not going to be ready for anything that came at him. It was a tricky situation where he was going to have to be ready for whatever happened to come his way.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan. You can keep a look out for anyone who is coming at us," Kakashi commented as he looked at the young woman, before he walked. He knew she was timid, but this was not the time for that. She was going to have to grow up quickly and learn to deal with the issues of fighting powerful foes.

Hinata nodded and kept a look out for a good bit as she stayed in the back before she would notice anything that was in the area. A couple of hours later, she would notice something approaching. "Sensei, someone is coming," Hinata called out as a sword came cutting down trees at them.

"Defensive formation, team protect the bridge builder," Kakashi called out as as Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata all moved to protect the bridge builder. They were not much of a decoy but Kakashi looked up and knew that he would be the first target as he was the threat to this guy. "This guy is out of your league. This man is a former assassin of Kirigakure." 

Kakashi adjusted his head band to reveal his eye that was hidden. It was scared and Naruto noticed that he had a different eyes. Sasuke noticed this too and was surprised to see this eye on a non Uchiha member. The sharingan, the eye of the Uchiha that gave them such a large advantage.

"Now, the three brats should be easy to kill. Then there are you, jounin, a ninja that was marked as kill on sight to the assassination squad of Kirigakure. The ninja who has copied a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, the copy ninja," the attacked commented as he looked down at him standing on his sword.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," he called out as Naruto found it hard to see what was happening in the action. He could see that thet two of them were attacking and using water clones to take the blows from one another. Naruto watched the fight amazed at what a high level fight was like. Kakashi was so good and so was this foe. He was not sure how long it was going to catch the two of them. He stayed on guard as he watched.

Kakashi made a mistake and he knew it, he hid in the water and ended up stuck in a water prism.  
"It seems this is over," he commented looking at Naruto and the others. This guy smirked. "You three are not ninja's your upstarts. It was not till you have done enough to lose the fear of death and have become so great to have a bountry are you really a ninja."

Now things looked bad. Sasuke attacked first getting knocked down as his shuriken were blocked and he was knocked helplessly to the ground. Naruto looked at the man and attacked too. Naruto ran at him and then found himself knocked on his backside too. Naruto got up as he looked at the situation. Hinata moved forward now, attacking as she used her open fist fighting style to try to hit Zabuza. Her attacked missed as he dodged them and then kicked her on her back. This wasn't looking good. Sasuke got up too and attacked and was knocked down and was at the mercy of Zabuza.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu," Naruto called before attacking, but more than anything its purpose was to holding down Zabusa. By holding down Zabuza, Hinata and Sasuke would be able to get out of danger.

"Now, Sasuke catch," Naruto said taking out a folding large shiriken and tossed it to Sasuke who prepared the attack.  
"Shadow shuriken jutsu," he commented as he threw the shuriken past the clone at the real Zabuza. He blocked it and figured that was a weak final attack. He saw the second shuriken the shadow clone. He was sure that these kids might be a danger in the future now. He went to block it and saw it travel past, himself unable to move. He had to turn and block the attack from naruto who transformed from the shuriken and threw a kunai at him. Kakashi was free, meaning he had a large problem.

Zabuza prepared a water dragon and saw that Kakashi was doing the same attack. He was being copied, this was annoying. He narrowed his eyes. "Water Dragon Jutsu," he called out as Kakashi did the same thing at the same time."Damn you, copy cat." Zabuza called out loudly. He saw the hand seals he was copying him again.

"Water Release Great Waterfall Jutsu," Kakashi called out as he knocked Zabuza away into a tree a good bit away."Now, this is where I end you," Kakashi said as he prepared to strike, only to see him fall over dead, or seemingly dead as the fog faded away.

Naruto looked up to see what happened as everyone else did too. He saw a young man in a tree. "Now, what the hell is going on, who are you."

"I am a tracker ninja from Kirigakure. I came for Zabuza. He has to many secrets to be left free to do as he wants," the young boy said going to the body.

Naruto was still surprised that someone like this was so strong and so young. He was his age and honestly he knew that he was more skilled than him. It reminded him how much more he had to go. Sasuke and Hinata both too knew that they had a long way to go to get as good as this tracker ninja.

"Thank you for your help, I will be taking this man now," he commented taking Zabuza in his arms and disappearing from sight.

A/N- Not to much change on the mission so far. The Bridge arc should mostly be the same with some changes in the training and final fights.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Kakashi looked at his team. He knew that they were going to be in trouble if they ran into anything again. He knew they were lucky to be alive. Most importantly, something was off with what happened with the battle against Zabuza. He went down to easy and that tracker showed up to much at the right or wrong time. Where they working together. It seemed rather possible. If they were that mean he would have two foes to deal with. They both were skilled and dangerous. He would need the kids to be ready for dealing with the younger one if it came down to it.

"Okay, this is training for chakra," Kakashi said looking at his team. "I want you to go to the top of the tree, climbing the whole way. Naruto I know you know this training. Go ahead and show your classmates," he commented as he looked at the boy.

Naruto let out a sigh. Of course this, he was not that good at this type of thing. He started up the tree. He focused the chakra on his feet, and well as he did, he soon lost his grip and fell back. As he fell, he did a flip and landed on his feet. He got about 2/3rds up the tree. It was about average for him.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Hinata, Sasuke give that a shot," he informed the two others as he wanted to see how they did at this test. He knew they would have to spend time working on chakra control. That Naruto due to the nine tails had to work harder than the other two as his chakra was always a bit in flux.

Sasuke got a bit less far up as he did. Then Hinata went and almost got to the top. Stopping as she came back down. Kakashi wasn't surprised her control of chakra had to be exact. He wondered if she had failed on purpose. "Okay now you three keep working when you get this all down, well then come back and get something to eat," Kakashi said. He then left the group. Kakashi needed this group to figure something out on their own without him watching them like an eagle.

"Naruto, um if you stop focusing on the steps and just don't let your um mind get ahead of you. I think you can do it," Hinata said as she looked at him. "I think that if you just focus on your steps, taking one step at a time. It will be much easier. Sasuke, I think it will be easier for you too."

Hinata would get to the top and almost fail as Naruto and Sasuke worked to get higher. The two getting a bit higher up as each came down at the same time. They would go again and again, as each time Naruto and Sasuke would get father. After the third time Sasuke noticed too. He went over to Hinata.

"Hinata, stop, you know this and can pass why are you holding back," Sasuke said directly at the girl. "I think I know, don't hold back, you can be better than others and they will still like you. If your worried about someone not liking you cause you think they are going to hate you for being better. Then you should maybe like that person or at least give the more credit. I am sure that this someone won't hate you."

Hinata blinked as she looked at him. She nodded her head, "I see, I guess, I just don't want to show others off," she mused to him as she looked at the tree.

"How are you going to do that? Once your done you can focus on helping us, as of now, you can't cause your uselessly waisting your energy climbing, and not helping," Sasuke commented back his tone serious as ever as he had seen and figured out this young girl. He had seen how girls acted towards him. He hated it and figured Hinata shouldn't act like that.

Hinata nodded as she looked at the tree and went all the way up without any problems. She knew how to do this, her chakra control was good due to her clan's training.

"There, um, trust me, if you focus on your goal and don't over think it you two um can do it," she said . Hinata she looked at the two and then looked at Sasuke. "Thank you for your words."

For the rest of the night, the three of them would work their way to climbing up the tree. It was not easy for Sasuke or for Naruto, but they would be done right around the middle of the night each of them done. The three of them walked back to the home of the bridge builder and found everyone asleep. They would have more training, but things would go smoothly. The three of them were slowly coming to an understanding. Sasuke would have to work with the other two. Hinata would not need to hide herself and also not let her feelings for Naruto get in her way. Naruto would just be Naruto, which wasn't much of a chance.

Kakashi saw the group enter. He knew just looking at them that they had done what they needed. He knew that he would have a few more days to train this group. He felt a lot of confidence in each of them. If they worked as a group they would be near unstoppable. They would be far better than his own team in time. He just had to make sure they didn't do anything stupid that would cost any of them their couldn't let what happened to his team happened to these kids. He would not fail them, no matter what it took.

A/N- Simple and short chapter, but I figured I would have one centered around the tree climbing. The next chapter should be the attack on the bridge, though. Also, this team should be stronger than the one in cannon.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle on the Bridge

Four days of training took place as they worked to get ready for any possible attack. Kakashi pushed them and worked with each of them. He knew that they were the key. They were strong enough to stand alone, then he could focus completely on Zabuza. If that were to happen, then he would win and he would be able to take down the swordsmen for good. Kakashi felt good about the training of the three of them, they were starting to work as a team for the first time, and they were getting pretty good.

It was on the forth day that the mist would return. Kakashi was at the bridge with Naruto when the mist returned. He knew what it was right away as he and Naruto took up a defensive position as Hinata and Sasuke were going to be in the battlefield soon. He figured that at least.

"Naruto you protect the bridge builder, don't go out of your way to attack. That would only put the builder in a difficult spot," he advised. Kakashi knew that two on two they were going to have to play defensive against the attacks of these two. Kakashi knew they were in a bind till the other joined, he couldn't take them both together as it were. Well without some trouble in the fight at least.

Naruto looked ahead as he knew that he would be attacked soon. He took out a kunai to defend against needles. He knew that this guy used needles as he had in the past stayed back as he saw the two. When should he use shadow clone jutsu. He thought about this as he didn't want to waist this at this moment at least. He knew that he was going to need to use it at some point. He had an idea he had been working on. He was going to use this perhaps as a chance to use said move.

Soon though Sasuke and Hinata arrived from the other side of the bridge. "Where here," Sasuke called out as he moved into attack. He attacked Haku as he was the closer one to Naruto. "Now, your mine, fake," Sasuke called out as he was going to deal with the younger one personally. He attacked quickly as he put Haku on the defensive.

His punches and kicks pushed Haku as Zabuza would help, but he knew taking his focus off Kakashi would be to he trusted Haku to win against the leaf was special his special skills was one of the most deadly around. "Not worried about your pups, they are in Haku's league," he bragged to Kakashi.

Kakashi said nothing as he saw the ice mirrors being formed around Sasuke and Hinata, the two of them being trapped inside. He was worried now as he didn't think anyone with that skill set was around anymore. It was a skill set of a group of ninja who were suppose to of been killed off by the Kirigakure ninja. As many where killed by that village due to the danger they posed to the village.

Insie the mirrors Haku moved from mirror to mirror attacking as Sasuke took and blocked his attacks, but some went, though, "Enough of this, fire release, fireball jutsu," sasuke fire hitting the mirror as he found his fire didn't do anything.

"That it, to weak, your fire isn't hot enough for my ice," Haku said mocking Sasuke."your going to get slower and when you do, your going to start to be hit as you protect that weak girl," he added mocking both now.

Hinata heard this. She couldn't be afraid, this was a real fight. She took a deep breath as she used her byakugan. A fact that surprised Haku. As she attacked, Hinata aimed for her chakra points with her gentle fist. HInata's speed just not good enough to hit, Yet it also put her on the defensive a bit and made her a bit more careful. Hinata was hit by more needles as she did her best to attack Haku.

As Hinata was hit, Sasuke well started to see her movements as his sharingan started to come into focus. The two of them starting to work better together as he started to block more strikes, both of them moving faster as they could follow and track her better. Still it wasn't good as they were still stuck in the ice jail that Haku made. The two of them, would grow tired and be in trouble. Each of them was slower due to the needles that hit both over the battle. The two of them moving closer and protecting each other.

On the outside Naruto worried about the two of them inside as he thought about how to help the pair. He had to do something and fast as he looked. He was going to use the combo idea he had thought about. He put his fingers up as he looked ahead. "Multi-clone jutsu," he called out as he attacked the ice. He found that some were intercepted by Zabuza, but he soon had himself in a small fight with Kakashi as most got by. As they got to the Mirrors, they split apart and attacked. They all used explosive tags to blow up a large part of the ice mirrors. As he was blown from the ice mirrors. Haku was an easy target, as Hinata hit her with her gentle fist. He hands cutting off her chakra points and disabling the young man.

At the same time, Zabuza was thrown off balance due to the attack. He couldn't help, and he was in no man's land as he was suddenly grabbed by dogs. These dogs holding him down. He looked up to see Kakashi preparing the Chidori as he attacked. He attacked, but the attack was thrown off by Zabuza who moved just enough to throw off the dogs and move out of the way of the fatal attack. It was at that moment that the man who paid him with punks. Kakashi let Zabuza fall to the ground as he looked past him. He then used his own shadow clones to attack, defeating all of the mobsters and their leader without breaking a sweat. It would seem that this had turned out rather well. As they had taken out the threat.

He would take the two missing-nin back with them, as they were still alive. The two could provide a lot of information, and he figured that it could tell them a lot about Kirigakure. That was a village that was mysterious, they were once known as the blood mist village. They were a village that had a dark past, and this could explain why they targeted their own people so often. That information could be used in any dealings with Kirigakure in the future.

A/N- Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it, and sorry if it was a waste of time. I have no idea about what pairings I will go with. If you have any certain pairings you would want say so in a review. Review are always welcome. Have a good day.


	9. Chapter 9: Caravan Mission

A few days had passed since he had gotten back from the Land of Waves. He had rested most of the time as he was tired after dealing with the travel and challenging adventure that was a C rank mission. Naruto got paid for it when he returned. He took his money and spent every bit of it on Ramen, as well as a few minor trinkets to remember the moment by.

Naruto walked to the training grounds that morning. He wasn't strong enough, he had to get stronger than he was. He saw from his uncle a new jutsu that he wanted to work with. Naruto knew his skills were not good enough, not nearly refined enough to do much with them. He had to get better. He had to get stronger than he was. He remembered how he was not much help at the bridge. How the others had to fight without him. He knew if he was stronger, he would of been able to do more. He wouldn't let that happen to him again. The bridge was a lesson in the need for personal growth. He started working on hand signs. He had to get these so that he could nail them without even having to look at them.

Naruto worked on each one doing them over and over again, each time he messed up or his hands got tired he would run. He would work on his kicks or work on his legs. He would push his body in other ways as he gave his hands and arms a chance to rest. Then he would return, he would work on his hand seals once again. Naruto would spend his break on both of these things, working on his stamina, working on his form, and working on his hand seals most importantly.

Naruto was happy to get a mission a few days later as he went on D rank missions for the next month. He worked with Sasuke and Hinata. The teamwork with both of them improving from the first mission. He knew that things were changing. Naruto could notice that Hinata was more confident, more brave, and Sasuke was more open with his words. It seemed a positive. Yet, the next week would come a new test and a new mission.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were to go on a caravan to a village in the Fire Nation. They were to escort a group of supplies to the village, spend a few days before returning. It was a C rank mission, one that would work with them. Hiruzen picked this one out himself for the group of them. Naruto got to the caravan early as he saw the 5 wagons.

"Naruto, Hinata Sasuke, I want you to take the following points. Naruto take led, stay either on or near the front wagon. Sasuke, take the middle, react to any help from any direction should bandits come. This area is known for the number of bandits that roam it. Hinata take back. You will keep an eye on our backs and make sure no bandits approach from that direction," Kakashi informed the group as each of them nodded.

There was no second questioning or anything. The group of them went to their area. Kakashi would stay near front as well as he would keep an eye on things moving around from area to area to make sure nothing went down.

Naruto smiled looking at the Oxen, it was a large but somewhat silly looking creature to him.

"Hey kid, keep an look out. We are counting on you," The driver of the first wagon commented as soon they were off. The wagon heading down a path, that cut though the woods. It was a easy trail to follow and more than large enough for the oxen who were traveling with the wagon.

Naruto hummed as he walked, he was relaxed as he knew that he could handle things. He heard that the missing-nin they found were being questioned as they were giving information about the blood mist to the anbu. In exchange they were going to be hired out by Konoha. It was not the worst result in the world. Naruto wondered if he would ever run into either of them again. He somewhat doubted it as he figured they would be kept under close watch. He thought about many things as he walked. His hands working on handsels as he continued down the path. He didn't even think about it as it was becoming second nature to practice when he had time.

"Naruto, pay attention, focus!" Naruto heard loudly from behind him getting his attention and breaking him out of his daydream.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was drifting off. His focus was lacking. Naruto wasn't good in that area and Sasuke new it. He reminded him of the mission. He figured that he needed a bit of a kick in the butt. Well just one with words at that moment.

"Hinata is there anything out there that we need to be worried about?" Sasuke asked back as he waited for a reply.

"Um, no, nothing at all so far. Nothing I can see, no other people around the wagon," she called up as nothing troublesome had happened yet.

Kakashi watched too, nothing had happened, things were quiet as the day went on. He figured that it was on purpose that the bandits would not attack in daylight. That as they traveled at night they would be attacked. The cover of darkness was a dangerous thing. It was risky to attack at night, but also one could use it to their advantage. Kakashi looked at the group. "Naruto take a break, Sasuke you too, Hinata cover as I take Naruto's spot," she said looking at the group. "Now rest, you will have night duty."

Naruto and Sasuke grumbled at the same time about the duty and about how they were not tired in the least. That they didn't need to rest. Yet both did so, as Kakashi stayed up. He had experience and figured that Hinata could rest but having her keep an eye on things outside his range would be for the best.

As day turned into night food was passed around, Naruto and Sasuke both got up about this time, three or four hours later and ate. It was at this time Hinata noticed something. "12 people are moving in from the west," Hinata said before she could get her food. She looked at Kakashi, and then paused as she noticied another group. "Also six others from the East," she said as the bandits were coming in for real.

Kakashi thought about how to handle the situation that he was now in. It was nothing he couldn't deal with. Yet the pincer attack makes it hard to deal with one group and protect the caravan. "Hinata come with me to cover the East, Naruto and Sasuke cover the West. Watch each other's back out there," he called out as moved into place, the caravan stopping.

Kakashi wondered if they would stop, as he looked out over the plain now that was on the sides of the road. They had left the woods a few hours before and were traveling along side a plain with fields of rice on either side. Enough water for any water jutsu a person might want to pull. Kakashi saw the bandits from the right. Most likely former farmers who lost their jobs and were bandits to pay for food and fun.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as they saw Kakashi head to engage. It was a bit later that the six on their side came forward. Naruto looked at them as he had an idea. He had been getting ready for a situation like this. "Sasuke. I have an idea, use your fire ball jutsu, fire it out at them," he requested as he looked ahead at the bandits. "I will support, it should work out really good."

Sasuke gave Naruto a look as if questioning him."Just, trust me, this will be great," Naruto said as he knew that Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Fine, but if this fails it is your fault idiot," Sasuke said as he did the right hand signs."Fire release, fire ball jutsu," he called out his voice announcing the attack as the fire ball roared at the bandits.

"Wind release, air bullet jutsu," Naruto called out a second later. Having done the right hand seals and prepared the jutsu he spit out a ball of air at the group, but also at the fire ball. The two attacks combining to turn the underpowered fire ball into something far more dangerous that blew up on the bandits knocking them silly as they approached.

The two of them moved quickly as the attack hit, the two moving into the bandits. It wasn't hard fighting bandits. They were not skilled and they were unready for fighting ninja. Naruto and Sasuke moved in, fighting and defeating bandit after bandit as they focused on knocked them out. The two fight close to each other. Each able to read the move of the other and adjust their attacks or defense to some effect. The battle was not important in the grand scale. It was just a simple bandit fight. Yet, Sasuke and Naruto have learnt that together they were a rather dangerous combination. Each knew they were good. Yet together they had seen against these fodder bandits they were much stronger. It was like the combination of their basic jutsu. Together they were far stronger, Naruto's wind adding to Sasuke's flame to make an attack stronger then either of their attacks alone.

Kakashi and Hinata handled the other side no problem as they left the bandits tied up on the last wagon. The group would be left in the village which was not far away. Then the group of ninja would return home the next morning. Another C rank mission complete with no issues this time. Kakashi knew it was time to put this group into the Chunnin exam. He was going to, but this hardened his resolve to do so. They were ready for it, and it would be a good test for them to inspire them to work hard to become great ninjas. They were growing up and fast, they were becoming a better team then his team. He wondered if Hinata was helping in that as she seemed to be the kind of glue that held this group together.

A/N- yes a side mission to develop Naruto and Sasuke together better. I figure that it makes sense that they would need such a mission before the exams as it would show Kakashi for sure they were ready. I hope you liked this one and review, your ideas help. Again if you have any pairings you would like to see, now would be the time to say any ideas. As I am going to have the rest of the Konoha rookies show up in the next chapter. I could start angling things in a certain way to make the pairing more likely. If you hated this, sorry, but thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Peaceful Day

A week had passed since the mission to defend the caravan. Naruto figured that he was going to have some guard mission or some other kind of minor mission coming up soon. Naruto looked out his window down on the town. He knew that the missions were important, but he wanted to go on another adventure. Missions like the one with the Caravan or the Land of Waves were special, and he felt like he grew a lot from each of those experiences.

Stretching his hands over his head, he figured he might as well get some training in this morning as he needed to work on his form. He knew he had a lot of room for growth. That he was no where as good as he needed to be. He looked over at his stand and looked at the picture he now had of his team. It looked good as he paused for a moment standing in the middle of his room for an extra moment or two before heading out.

Naruto dressed in his normal orange headed out, as he got to the nearest training grounds. Naruto looked around when he got to the training ground as he picked this one as it was closest to his home. He walked up to a straw dummy and hit it with both of his fist at the same time. Pressing his fist into the straw material as he looked at the target. He smiled slightly as he focused on it. He was here so many times in the past working to improve himself and grow as a ninja. He wanted to become the best and to do that he had to improve. He relaxed a bit more as he stepped back from the target.

Naruto's hand moved forward in a rush slamming against the mat that he had pressed his fist against a moment earlier. Naruto let his fist press and move off of the target as he gave himself a single point to land his punches at. He wanted to hit it each and every time. Fifty punches in a row slamming into the straw mat to protect his hands from the wear and tear of throwing so many punches in a row. Plus that would follow that set. As set after set landed hitting different points, he felt more confident. Each time he would miss a punch he would restart the set till he got fifty punches done correctly in a row.

Naruto was in his own world as he worked on fighting the mat. He didn't focus on anything expect for the mat and making sure that he got his form in better shape. He figured that if he worked on this every day his punches wouldn't be so weak later on. Naruto of course had made a lot of improvement, but the young man was not able to see it as it had improved slowly over time from horrible to not bad as far as his form went.

Naruto finished up after a hour as he started his run for the day. He headed out from the training ground. He figured to work on his endurance, as he created a couple of clones and had them stay and work on kicks. He remembered Kakashi saying that he could learn what a clone did after he went away and the knowledge and experience would transfer over. He would work on his form with his clones after the morning for a couple of hours as he ran. He knew thatt if he did more than that he would be to warn out later in the day. He hadn't figured out how to balance this out yet. Then again he had only been working on this for about a week or so.

Naruto stopped as he got near Ino's family flower store seeing her outside. He waved to the blonde, "Hey, how are you doing Ino, have you seen Sasuke around?"

Ino waved back, "Well, good, um why do you need Sasuke?"she asked as she wondered why Naruto would need her dream boy as it were.

"Nothing, just seeing if we could work on a combo move or spar a bit later, nothing big. I know you're a big fan of his after all," Naruto replied as he figured it was not most likely she didn't.

"Well, no clue, but if you see him send him over towards me, I am sure we could have some fun talking about something," Ino commented. Ino was still surprised that Naruto could talk without getting annoyed when talking about Sasuke.

As he continued to run along the path, he ran by the Hyuuga complex and then saw Hinata out front sweeping at the moment. "Hinata," Naruto called out loudly towards the young woman, her face going red when she noticed who was yelling. She was not as shy, but she was still super shy, especially when it came to Naruto. "Want to go on a run with me today. We can get in some good work," he called out equally loudly towards her.

Hinata blinked and then shook her head as she looked at him, "No, sorry Naruto, I have to do work with my family. I have to help out around the house, and my father is going to train with me later. Apparently, he is impressed by our mission reports, and something else is apparently coming up."

"okay, later," Naruto yelled back as he headed off down the path once again. He followed the route as he saw the academy a bit later.

Naruto stopped in front of the academy. His eyes looking upon the building as a lot of memories old and not so old flooded his mind. He took a moment to let the old memories wash over him, before he continued once again. He headed back into down town and waved as he saw the hokage in his office looking out. He smiled when he saw gramps waving back to him as he ran.

The last place he stopped was Ichiraku Ramen. He at this point was hungry for lunch. He figured that slipping in would be good as he felt suddenly more tired. His clones were done with their work and well he got the information that they passed on. They each worked on kicks, and each had worked for a hour. He sat down as he looked up at Teuchi, and smiled. "Can I have a bowl of Miso Ramen," he called out as he put the money on the counter ahead of time. He knew the price. He knew the price of every type of ramen here after all.

"Sure, how is the training going Naruto, look like you have already worked pretty hard today," Teuchi commented seeing that Naruto looked a bit tired. He knew the boy worked hard and loved his food. To cook for someone who loved your food was a true pleasure for Teuchi. "Ayame is out today getting supplies, things should I hear be busy, but I haven't heard the details on why."

"yeah, practice has been going well, trying new ways of training," he said as he figured he had to work on the balance on using clones to not wear himself out after hours of training."Um something is happening huh. I haven't heard anything about it either," Naruto commented. The young man was now curious about what it could be.

Teuchi came out with the ramen and put it down in front of him. He gave him a larger than average bowl cause he wanted to support the kid. He was a growing boy still after all. Plus he was someone who was a constant customer who spent a lot of money over the years. "Enjoy," he said as he heard something and went to prepare the place for more supplies and started to clean out the old stuff.

Naruto ate quickly and headed out figuring that Teuchi was rather busy. Naruto headed home, but was surprised to see Kakashi at the front of the home that he shared with the Lord Third. He looked at Kakashi and was curious why he was there. A mission perhaps, that would make sense. He figured it was that or a meeting with his guardian.

"Sensei, what are you doing, no one is home right now. I saw Lord Third, he is at his office, and I think that Asuma is out with his team or something," Naruto commented. He figured that Kakashi was looking to meet perhaps one of those two people.

"Well, actually, I am here for you. Did you know that Konoha is having the Chunnin Exams this year," Kakashi said looking at Naruto who blinked surprised. "Well, I put you, Sasuke and Hinata up for the exam. It is going to start in a couple of days. "This afternoon, I wanted to go over what to expect and well the whole process with you. I figure we can meet at in the morning at training ground 4," Kakashi informed Naruto.

"Sure, let's get going," Naruto commented as he followed his Sensei, over to the training rounds. It would seem he got Hinata and Sasuke there already. Hinata left not long after he left and Kakashi showed up at her home to collect her for this.

"Okay, you three, I am putting you three up for the exam. The exam is challenging so if you want to get out, just say something," Kakashi commented as he looked at the three of them and saw none saying anything. "Okay, so this exam will have three parts, the first one will be some type of test or paperwork. The trick to it is cheating, without getting caught," Kakashi informed them as he started to spend the afternoon going over the test.

Naruto felt odd about cheating on a test. He wasn't used to it, but he knew that they had to go in with a plan. He also spent the time working with Sasuke and Hinata on plans for working together in their team fighting and survival part. He wasn't sure what that would be, but most test followed the same types of things. They talked about different plans they could need. Then late that night Naruto would finally find his way home again.

Walking in, he saw Hiruzen having returned, "Hello Gramps, how was your day, did the exam take up a lot of your time."

"Yeah, it did, Naruto. The work on those things that take a lot of time. Paper work can be the most time consuming thing and a lot of the work as Hokage deals with it. It is just the nature of the job," He replied as Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto didn't understand completely what he meant, just that it was a busy job. He had no idea how much paperwork he happened to have. "Well, I have to get some sleep, I am going to be out training with my team to get ready for the exam in the morning."

"Oh okay, then good night as well, Naruto, sleep well," Hiruzen said looking at where Naruto was a moment later. He was growing up, the little boy wasn't so little anymore. Hiruzen looked where he was for a long moment and then smiled as he figured Naruto would have instant ramen and head to bed.

A/N- I figured that putting one more pre exam chapter couldn't hurt at all. This is just a fun setup chapter for the Exam. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to review, they help a good bit. Have a good day.


	11. Chapter 11: 1st Exam

Naruto looked at the people gathering for the tournament. He was going to keep on the calm side as he walked towards the exam center. He knew that he was going to need to keep calm and not let some people get into his mind. He had gone over this test with Kakashi. He headed to the area just outside as he saw Sasuke, and Hinata hanging out and talking together. It was good to see how the two of them got along now that they believed they could depend on each other. Plus Sasuke didn't have to worry about Hinata fangirling over him as people like Ino and Sakura would do when they are around him.

Naruto kept his hands in his pocket. "You two ready for this," he asked looking from Sasuke to Hinata giving both a confident smile. He knew they would pass. They were ready for anything in his mind as he saw the two of them looking confident. He noticed that Hinata was less shy and looked less shy now compared to the past.

"Yeah, you better not slow us down Naruto, if so, these guys have nothing on us," Sasuke commented as he looked over at him.

"Of course, Naruto, I do my part," she said a bit nervously, but she was so much better than her in the past. Her confidence was there now, but not perfect at the same time.

The three of them walked the final lege to the exam center together. They noticed so many others as Naruto and Hinata flanked Sasuke walking down confidently as they went to the exam center. Naruto looked around to see so many others that were there. He noticed just how many people were there to test. Most of them were older than them, and they looked really strong too. He looked at the people gathered looking for people he might actually know. He saw Ino and Sakura arguing with one another. Luckily neither of them had noticed Sasuke. He noticed Shikamaru and Choji hanging out on their own. He also noticed others like Shino and Kiba.

This was going to be a challenge, but he knew that they would win. "So, Hinata, Sasuke anyone catch your eye, anyone looks like someone to keep an eye on?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto after a moment, "The sound ninja, look challenging as do, the sand ninja over there, and that team of teams with your cousin, Hinata," he said pointing over to first Gaara and his team, and then to Neji and his team as well.

Naruto looked over at Hinata to see her looking nervous as she musts of been worried about Neji and fighting him.

"Well, don't let that guy get you down, you have been training," Sasuke mused. He looked at Hinata, his voice had been indifferent. Yet, he was supporting his teammate which surprised Naruto a bit. Sasuke also supported her before Naruto said anything. Sasuke wanted to win, he wanted to defeat them all and improve his strength. Growing as a team and as a person was interconnected, and to get strong enough to defeat his brother, he needed to develop into a great ninja, not some average one. He would use the strength of his teammates and improve till he got strong enough to challenge Itachi. Hate hadn't won the fight against Haku. It was teamwork and support that won that fight. Perhaps his brother was wrong about that. He had seen again in the caravan mission that it was teamwork with himself and Naruto then that won the day. Teamwork and support, not being a lone wolf based on hate.

"Now, lets head in. I am sure that we can head into the testing center," Naruto said as he saw that the testing area was fine. Naruto found himself looking at the test as he sat there. He didn't know a single thing on the test. He saw that everyone was being watched. It was as Kakashi talked about. The test before them wasn't a test to test knowledge but their ability to gain information from others. Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at the test. He saw that the test had begun.

Naruto looked down at the test and saw how impossible it was. He looked up as he looked at the guard and made notes about the students and then smiled as he requested a trip to the bathroom. He created a clone or two along the way disguising as he hid himself around. When he would get information from each of the clones. Naruto would then disbursed each of the clone to gain the knowledget they found out. He would hear a statement about answers from others and gather it and use it for the answers. He found himself working down the test as he gained information. He was playing point man as he knew his information gathering was key. His use of clones and turning his clones into basic items laying around was key. To gain information and return it to him discretely.

Naruto had spent the day before practicing this and preparing for this exam. It was risky but worth it as he looked up at the clock and saw the time running down. He felt confident in his answers as he then looked at the man standing before him.

"Okay, now, everyone, there is one more test question. You may choose to leave no without any punishment. However, if you get it right you pass, no matter what your score before hand. Also if anyone on yoru team drops out here, your whole team is disqualified. If any of your team misses the question your also out of the exam, but forever." the proctor commented as he looked at the group. He saw people quieting to avoid this punishment. He figured they were unsure of themselves as he felt the eyes of others crushed under the weight.

Naruto could feel the pressure building around. He could feel it personally. The presure to not let his teamamtes down. He knew they had to feel it too. He felt he had to say asomething that this was a moment that he needed to declare something. If nothing else to calm the nerves of the others, and to support his team. He knew that Hinata was nervous and shy. He knew that his words might support her and others too.

"Well now, old man," he said looking at the proctor who was standing in front of himself. "We are ninja, and we don't quit or ever give up," Naruto declared loudly as he looked at the room. He saw the man before him, his scars on his face, his appearance intimidating and worrisome. He had looked on proudly before he sat down.

Ibiki looked at the young man as he saw the strength of character and determination of the young man before him. He had potential. He was obvious the kid raised by Lord Third.

"Then everyone in here passes, the exam," he declared looking at the group still there. He knew they were not going to leave. "The last question is blank, if you have the guts to see things though then you have enough guts to move onto the next phase of this exam."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the others. It was time to head on to part two of the exam. To work and press forward and work as a team. They would do just fine in this part, and would show everyone that they were the best team in the exam.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to show a bit of growth by Sasuke and well show that he is becoming less of a lone wolf and sees his team as something that he wants to support. Have a good day, and review if you want. I find them rather helpful.


	12. Chapter 12: 2nd Exam

Sasuke looked at the fence for the forest of death. He looked at Hinata and Naruto before he returned his focus on the tree in front of himself. He knew that he would have to make his move here and well get hold of someone else scroll and gets to the fence as he looked at Anko as she was giving instructions. She looked at the people gathered as she saw someone there as well.

"Lord Third, it is good to see you are here as well," Anko said out of respect for the Hokage. She was about to tell the students about the scrolls as she noticed.

"Well now, I came down to see my guardian and wish him well. You can move on with the rules," Hiruzen said as he walked over to Naruto.

"Good luck on the trial you can do this, just focus on what your goal," he said as he looked at one of the grass ninja for a moment.

"Now faking your way here isn't the way to go, right, my former student," Hiruzen said. He had came to see Naruto, but as he did he saw the student who was there. "Leaders of villages aren't supposed to be part of the exam, looking to cause problems huh?" HIruzen said as he knew his student and his style better than anyone. His movement and his actions gave him away.This means that he was looking to target someone in the tournament. He didn't do anything as far as attacking.

Anko came into attack this person as she felt rage towards Orochimaru as he looked in the spot he was for a moment. He would be surrounded by anbu if he wasn't careful, before he used he disapeared. He was gone, Orochimaru had hidden himself worse then normal.

Hiruzen wondered what his former student was after, and up to. He looked at the rest, "Now, if you please, I will take my leave do not worry about this, it was a minor issue of a troublemaker. He purposely didn't bring up Orochimaru cause he knew that it was to distracting to the students. He would have others back up this exam and keep an eye on it for Orochimaru.

Naruto blinked before he looked to Anko and then heard the instructions about how they had to get one of each scroll and get to the tower. He nodded his head as he and his team headed into the forest of death. They were not to be followed by Orochimaru who backed off. He would have to pick another time to go after Sasuke. He wasn't ready anyhow to be Orochimaru's body yet anyway.

Sasuke took led for the group, as Hinata kept an eye on their surrounding. The group would have to find someone to fight and defeat. Naruto and Sasuke moved keeping look out as they didn't know how large of a bullet they had dodged before the start of the exam.

"A team is ahead preparing to ambush," Hinata called out a group ahead of them."They are up high, I think they are going to come down and attack from above," Hinata informed the other two as they moved into the woods, the group finding that they were targeted quickly by another group.

"Thanks, Hinata," he called out as he sent up two clones ahead of time as decoys to the attack, as they were both attacked and crushed. Naruto came up on them with Sasuke.

Naruto took the one on the left and Sasuke the one on the right as they engaged. Naruto form was getting better as he engaged in hand to hand combat with the ame ninja. While Naruto's hand to hand skills were not great, they were beater than the fighter he was against as he was able to block and counter against his foe, hitting him in the chest and then upper cutting him and knocking him on his back.

Sasuke took his foe down fast as he was able to block and counter in a single motion, as he knocked the man down on his back. The last member knocked down a moment later by Sasuke's quick reaction time to his movement. It wasn't a hard fight as this group most of been one of the weaker groups there.

"Well earth scroll, not the one we need," Hinata called out as the group would head on, moving towards the tower.  
It was not long before they would run into another fight, this one against a group of Taki ninja in a clearing. They were looking for a fight and ready to challenge anyone.

"Well now, we will take you guys on," Naruto called out landing as he saw the group of three in front of him. One was tall with red hair, skinny but with a quarter stick. One was a blonde female that was short and skinny too. The last one was a large dark-haired male with long wild hair.

Bring it. The redhead called out as he took the led charging Naruto he attacked with the pole forcing Naruto back as he had to defend against the fighter which was not easy. He was fast as his attacks were sloppy but had the danger of range against him. This guy was more skilled then the first ones they battled. Naruto used his kunai to block and protect himself from the sides of the poles. Naruto keeping out of range of the pole to not get hit by the end of the quarter stick as well.

Naruto used clones, but they were taken care of quickly but the quick quarter stick. Naruto knew the guy was using some type of chakra to enhance his attacks. He was hard to get to, and Naruto had to push and look for weaknesses. He had not been pushed like this and to be pushed by someone here was fun. Naruto used his footwork to keep with the other fighter, as he was able to keep out of harms reach.

Sasuke attacked the dark-haired man as they got into close combat. Sasuke could see his moves, but they were fast, pressing him as he was put on the defensive. The two of them traded blows and blocks as each would not be able to find an angle to attack from to get in a decisive attack. Sasuke and the Taki ninja were at a draw as they danced around each other.

Sasuke would use a move and try to copy. Yet when he did the other guy would adjust to him as fast. The Taki Ninja was able to read his body language in his taijutsu. It was a tough fight as he was able to be a bit aster but Sasuke's Sharingan kept him just out of danger too. The two doing a dance with each other to keep out of serious danger from the other.

Hinata too was having her issues as her foe was attacking at range keeping just out of range as Hinata could block and protect herself. Hinata couldn't get into range against the blonde as she skillfully used her shuriken to keep Hinata at a distance. She was buying time and supporting her team as she was most likely the support for the team. Hinata knew close up she would win, but that was easier said than done.The three fights went on at the same time as they worked against one another equally as the teams were a good match against each other.

They had to do something to break the dead lock. Sasuke forced the group together. Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he pulled back from the attack and looked at his foes ahead of him. "Fire release, fire ball jutsu," Sasuke called out firing the fire ball at them. Naruto had an idea as he looked in the direction of the fire ball."Wind release, air bullet jutsu," Naruto said. Naruto launching the combo attack at the group who would be forced to split up.

As they split up, Hinata put herself in range of the female fighter and hit her knocking out her with a few well place hits. Hinata had been able to use the distraction of the large ranged attack to get into range of the three. Hinata followed it up by taking out the black haired fighter. The three surrounded the redhead who narrowed his eyes at the three. "Here heaven scroll," he said as he looked at the redhead.

"Good, here our extra earth scroll, I want to fight you again," Naruto said as he wanted to challenge this group at least the redhead one on one in the future."I am Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

"Tenzu Uzumaki," he said as he blinked he hadn't met another of his clan before. He knew they were spread out across the world, though.

Naruto and his team headed off from the fight. "Naruto you didn't have to give that over," Sasuke commented as he looked at him. "We cold of just kept it to make sure more people didn't pass," Sasuke said letting out a sigh.

"Well, you want to fight that guy again too. It was fun," Naruto mused as he wanted to win one on one against that team if he could fight them that way in the future. He didn't know if they would even past the test, but if they did, it would be a fun fight and a good challenge to push them to be better and force them to grow.

Sasuke said nothing in reply as his fight had given him a person who could keep up with him. He had been pushed, and he had to work with Naruto to win. He wanted to win on his own in a one on one fight. The fight was indecisive and he wanted to have a decisive fight.

A few hours later the three of them would arrive at the tower. They were victorious in the second part of the exam. Now each them were going on to fight one on one. The third exam would test their skills as individuals and the three of them felt ready for whatever challenge appeared now.

A/N- I wanted to change thus up, so I had the part where Orochimaru was picked out and well didn't involve himself in the second exam cause of that. It will have short and long term affects on the story. I hope you liked this, and if not sorry for waisting your time.


	13. Chapter 13: Prelims Part 1

Naruto and the rest came to see Kakashi waiting on them at the arena. It wasn't surprising to see that Kakashi was here as he was, of course, their teacher. Naruto smiled and waved, though, as the group approached."Congrats guys,"

Kakashi commented looking and waving at them. "It would seem that there are more people who passed this year than normal," he commented as he looked around the arena that was filled with people.The arena itself was rather fancy as he noticed other groups gathered around. Naruto knew who some of them were, and he knew they were not people that he could take lightly at all. He saw many of his classmates and many people who looked strong. He even noticed the group of Taki ninja that had been trouble for them to fight. There was another Taki team with a young dark skinned girl swinging carelessly as she watched the arena. He noticed the sand ninja there as well. He counted the number of ninja around himself. Naruto blinked as he looked around, finding that thirty-six people were around.

"Well, welcome, now that everyone is here. We are going to inform you that we are going to have one round of fights to cut the number of fighters down to 16. Then those 16 will go into the final round in one month's time," Hayate commented from the arena. "The pairings will be picked at random, The winner shall move on and the loser shall be eliminated. You may remain to root for your teammates if you choose, though."

Sasuke looked around and wondered who his fight would be against as he knew that the fighters were strong, but so was he. He had to show his strength. He had to advance and continue to build on his power so that he would be strong enough to fight his brother and get his revenge. He knew he was far from that day, that his skills were not nearly good enough at the moment. He looked at the fighters. These were the best, the ones to measure one's strength and power against.

Hinata watched on too, as she was nervous as the names started to roll. She had to do good, and she had to carry her part of the team's weight. She watched the names roll until the came to an stop as the two people who were named were summoned forward.

"First match, interesting,Sakura, Sasuke do you think Sakura has gotten any stronger?" Naruto asked as he looked at the board for the match. Sakura Haruno versus Kin Tsuchi.

Sasuke looked at the people fighting as he looked at Saskura, "I don't know, I hope so if she wants to advance," he commented as he had never been very impressed by Sakura. He watched the fight and would determine if his view was changed at all after this battle.

"She has this one, Sakura is the best," Kiba commented from over to the side, "She is so different now," he said with a smirk on his lips as he looked then down at his teammate.

Naruto and Sasuke were curious as to seeing how she was. Hinata too, she wanted to see how strong the female Naruto had his crush on was as well as who had a crush on Saskue. The three of them were far more interested in the skills of Sakura then Kin.

The battle began quickly as needles started to fly into the air, Sakura was hit by them, but she did some hand seal. The room couldn't hear what she said but the moment she said it Kin's face changed. She stood there as she tried to kick the air and moved around. Yet after a quick moment she was totally still and unmoving. Sakura had done something, but what.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her confused as he looked at Kiba for an answer.

"Genjutsu, Sakura has been working on her Genjutsu with our sensei, she is really talented and is picking it really fast, It is why she is way stronger than she ever used to be, and way more impressive as a ninja," Kiba commented as he smirked.

Sakura ended the fight with a single punch knocking the frozen sound ninja out with a right hand to the face. She returned to her team with a bit of a smug smirk on her lips as she showed more confidence then ever before.  
Sasuke was shocked, this was not the Sakura that he had dealt with in the academy, who was smart but never really did much. This girl was strong and powerful and determined. She was so much more than she had been before. Naruto too was impressed as he watched her as he could see the strength that he had seen in her for years as a classmate. It was so impressive to see how she had grown.

"Well what did you think Sasuke, pretty good huh," Sakura said looking over at Sasuke and smiling at him.

"Not bad, you have gotten stronger," Sasuke said calmly and collected as he looked at the arena. "I hope to fight you too now," he said with a smirk on his lips as he found another person worthy of fighting against. He said nothing more thought.

Sakura smiled at the praise though as she had not even gotten that from Sasuke before. She stood with her team feeling on cloud nine cause of the comment from Sasuke.

"Sakura, that was impressive, your um genjutsu, that was cool," Naruto add on as he looked over at Sakura giving her a smile and a wave.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sakura said as she didn't want to hear any compliments from Naruto, he was just to annoying. At least she wasn't on a team with him. How did Hinata deal with him all the time? True she got to be with Sasuke, but she also had to be with Naruto which had to be hard for the poor girl.

As the names popped up again Naruto smiled as he saw his name. "My turn is up," he said as he pointed up and looked up at the other name. He was fighting kiba of all people. He was going to have a hard battle ahead of himself.

He came down in the arena and looked at Kiba. "Well good luck," he said as he saw Akamaru. He remember hearing that he could do all sorts of crazy things with Kiba that made them super dangerous.

"I got this, I won't need luck, your the one who will need luck against me," Kiba said confidently, maybe even arrograntly.

"Well, Good luck Naruto," Hinata called out as he saw Naruto get ready to fight, "You can do it, you can win this fight."

Naruto smiled and waved before refocusing on the fight, tuning out the crowd at that moment in time.

"Not a chance, Kiba is so much stronger than Naruto," Sakura commented outloud as she looked at the two of them.  
Sasuke shook his head, "Sakura, you haven't learned as much as I though, Naruto is the person I want to fight the most here. He is perhaps even as strong as I am or at least getting close," Sasuke said surprising the pink haired female.  
Naruto looked at Kiba as he saw that he was rather serious and he would need to be too. He knew nothing much about how Kiba battled at all. He him get down as the fight started. Naruto saw Kiba approaching him quickly. He jumped up as he created a dozen shadow clones at the start of the fight. He let the clones take the blunt of the attack, as they surrounded him quickly. Naruto then let the shadow clones rush at Kiba.

"I won't lose this match, Kiba, get ready to lose," Naruto declared boldy to Kiba and the whole arena.

Naruto prepared a hand seal, as he looked ahead, "Wind release, air bullet barrage," Naruto called out as he didn't give Kiba a chance to block it. Using his clones as a kind of wall to pin him down to an area as the multiple balls of air. The combination of air balls hit Kiba dead on throwing him back into the wall behind himself. They hit with enough force to crack the arena wall around the area that Kiba hit. Naruto worried even for a moment that he had not taken enough off and had hurt Kiba a great deal. He was happy to see him breathing as Akamaru went to him to lick his face and worry about his master.

The clones fade as he hoped it would be enough for a quick victory. His powerful new jutsu was impressive, he managed to train himself to fire multiple balls of compressed air to hit in a row at someone. He had to end this fast as he didn't want this to be a two on one fight. Naruto didn't want to have to fight Akamaru as well as Kiba. He looked ahead as he saw kiba was knocked out cold on the ground. Naruto breathing a bit hard from having to combine both his clone jutsu and his new jutsu which took a fair bit of chakra.

In the stands the quick show of power by Naruto left a number of people surprised as they had not expected that much from him. It was true Naruto was a good student, but he hadn't seemed that strong before hand at least.

That was risky, and Naruto knew it fully. He knew had it failed, most likely this would have been a fight that would had proven impossible to win. He had used to much chakra and was weakened cause of it. At best it would have been a long fight where he was able to edge out a victory. He would have to work on his chakra control.

Kakashi knew it as well as Naruto. Kakashi was thinking of a way to help Naruto get ready for the next round to work on that wind jutsu and also work on his close combat skills. He had a couple of ideas of who to ask for help. Now could he get help was the bigger question.

A/N- I don't plan on doing each and every fight only the key ones in this round of 32, maybe mentioning the winners at the end. I am not sure about that, though. I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day.


End file.
